Tenten Is Sick & There's Gonna Be Trouble!
by NeoMoonPrincess
Summary: What the title says! slight crack, implied Nejiten, rate M for swearing


When Hyuuga Neji went up to his girlfriend's door and rang the bell 5 times, but didn't recieve an answer, he knew something was up. So, using a spare key, he quietly crept inside, promptly telling Lee, Naruto, and Kiba (who were with him because of a mission). "Tenten?" he called, but there was no answer. He made his way down the little hall to the door of her bedroom, which was shut. He knocked. "Tenten? Are you awake?"

"Go away." Tenten's voice came, all scratchy and tired.

"C'MON TENTEN WAKE UP! WE HAVE A MISSION TODAY! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed. A groan was heard from Tenten inside.

"Go away, stupid fuckers." Neji rolled his eyes and opened the door, and sighed at what he saw.

Tenten. Was sick.

Currently, she was curled up in her bed, completely covered by her blanket, so you couldn't see her. "Tenten, how long have you been sick?"

"13 days."

"Did you take any medicine?"

"Yeah.." she uncurled herself and reached on arm over to her nightstand. "The first 3 days, I took this fruity Tylenol, but it got finished so I took some Ibuprofen, but these days I have been taking this anti-biotic.." she paused. "Which is un-identified."

"You've been taking medicine together? Dumbass. You should see a doctor." Kiba said.

"YOU should see a doctor. For more serious reasons then mine." Tenten said grumpily, retreating under the covers again.

"But Tenten-chan, Kiba-kun is correct! The docter will help you return your youthfulness to 100%!" Lee cried.

"Shut up. Go home." Tenten said scratchily. Then, they all stood for 5 minutes while Tenten has a coughing fit.

"..Damn." she said after 5 minutes. Neji sighed.

* * *

She knew telling Neji would have been a bad idea. She knew he would make her do stuff. She knew if he knew he would make her go to the doctor.

Which brings us to her current state- at the doctor's office.

She and Neji sat in the waiting room, waiting. Cuz that's what you do in a waiting room, you wait. Tenten was drawing on a paper. She drew middle fingers everywhere, a toaster, stick people, some weapons, the Hyuga clan symbol, and a really fat panda. Then she wrote some stuff.

_'Neji likes men. Kiba is a mutated dog. Sasuke likes to wear dresses. Lee is not human. Chouji is a pansy. VERY SCARY FAIRY CHOUJI'_

"Tenten, stop that." Neji took her paper away. Tenten pouted.

* * *

Tsunade was working currently, so Tenten was seeing some other doctor. To tell you the truth, she didn't like the look of this lady. At all.

"So, your name is Tenten, hm?"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Tenten.." Neji said.

"Seriously. You are wayyy to smart for me. Do you have any dumb doctors here?"

"Tenten, shut up."

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, fat men in speedos at the public pool, Naruto being a complete incompetent, you,-"

"Tenten, tell her the problem."

" I did!"

"Tenten!"

* * *

(A/N- skipping the actual checkup, which is boring)

"Well, Miss Tenten.." the doctor's voice trailed off. This gave Tenten an idea.

"Doc.."

"Yes?"

"Im dying, aren't I?"

Neji covered his face with his hands. Not again.

"Miss-"

"IM DYING, AREN'T I???"

"No, Tenten, you aren't dying."

"STOP LYING TO ME!!!!" Tenten screamed, and then stopped to have another coughing fit.

"Aaaaa.....fuck."

The doctor ripped a paper off her cliboard. "Take this medicine for 1 week. You should feel better."

Tenten made a gross face. "You want me to eat that paper?"

Neji took the paper from the doctor. "Let's go, Tenten." and dragged her out.

* * *

"That really sucked." Tenten said grumpily.

"But now you'lle feel better."

"Hmph." an idea struck Tenten, and she turned and gave him one hell of a kiss.

"That was a thank you."

"Sure. What are you planning?"

"Nooothinnnggg.."

"Hyugas don't get sick, you know."

"We'll see about that, Neji. We'lle seeeee..." Tenten laughed evilly.

* * *

2 days later, a happy, vibrant, not-sick Tenten makes her way to the Hyuga compound, straight to Neji's room.

"Hey, Nejiers." she slaps the door shut. (A/N- can you slap a door shut??)

"Shut up." Neji's voice can barely be heard. Tenten smirks.

"Aww, what's the matter?"

"You know what's the matter."

"Oh, you poor soul. My heart bleeds for thee." Tenten plops down on the bed. Neji groans.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Perhaps. It's possible. I possibly more or less not definitely rejecting the idea that I undeniably do or do not know if I probably did this on purpose. If that, indeed, is true that I did it."

"Tenten.."

"YOOOSSHHH, my Neji-kun?"

"Shut. up. You sound like Lee."

"OH MY KAMI SAMA!" Tenten screams. She jumps off the bed and runs in circles, holding her head.

"OH MY KAMI SAMA!!! I DON'T WANNA BE LEE!!!! OH MY KAMI SAMA!!!!"

"Tenten, shut up!!" Neji yells in a scratchy voice. She looks at him.

"Then don't tell me I'm like Lee." she said, calmly sitting on his bed.

"Sooo, wanna admit it?"

"Admit what?"

Tenten cleared her throat. "Hyugas don't get sick, you know." she copied Neji's voice, but added a girly tone to it. Neji rolls his eyes.

"Get lost, Tenten." cue the coughing fit.


End file.
